disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Catfish Booray
Catfish Booray is a recurring antagonist in the Disney XD animated series Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. He is an insane Cajun trapper and swamp wizard who lived in the swamplands behind Norrisville High. Personality Catfish Booray is tough and threatening. He likes having control over animals and is willing to do horrific things to people like trapping them and feeding them to his pets. He is extremely territorial and protective of "his" swamp. Powers and abilities Catfish uses a magic purple powder, which he got from the "Spirit of the Swamp," to control the animals of the swamp. The power can also transform him at his own will into a monster known as Pythanthigator. Role in the series Catfish Booray first appeared in the episode "Swampy Seconds", When Randy and Howard entered the swamp looking for quicksand. Randy was captured and kidnapped by Catfish. However as he had had his ninja powers removed due to him abusing them he was trapped. Catfish took him to his home and threw him in a cage. Then upon discovering Howard was also trapped, he and his animal minions went to get him, leaving Randy imprisoned. Upon finding Howard, Catfish planned to make him into gumbo for his animals to eat. However, Randy (who had escaped) arrived and intervened. He seemingly died saving Howard, thus giving him back his Ninja powers. Catfish sent the animals after him, but Randy managed to free them by destroying Catfish's magic collars. Freeing Howard they ran, while Catfish summoned the powers of a swamp turning himself into a giant monster. He attacked Randy and was about to kill him when Howard tossed a cinder block at him knocking him down. Catfish recovered and tired again to kill Randy. But Randy managed to break free and destroy his magic powder bag, leaving him powerless. Now like this, his animals turned on him and chased him off. Catfish reappears in the episode "Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel!" In this episode, he is confronted by Hannibal McFist and Viceroy to learn the identity of the ninja. Catfish misinforms the villainous duo that Ranginald Bagel was the ninja, still believing the lie Randy told him during their first encounter in "Swampy Seconds". In the season one finale episode "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", due to Randy's meddling in the past, the Sorcerer lost four of his Chaos Pearls before he was trapped by both Randy and the original ninja. One of the pearls has been discovered in modern times by Catfish Booray. Catfish returns in the episode "Welcome Back Catfish". Now under the control of the Sorcerer, Catfish masquerades as a substitute teacher to gain access into Norrisville High in an attempt to the set the Sorcerer free from his prison. Trivia *Booray is the second villain, the other being Mac Antfee, to appear more than once and not be McFist, Viceroy, or the Sorcerer. **However, unlike Mac and the Sorceress, Booray didn't disappear after his second appearance. *After the credits of "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", Booray finds a Chaos Pearl, which zaps him. The Sorcerer takes control over his body, but is unable to do this once Randy takes Catfish out of reach in "Welcome Back Catfish". *He is the only villain to have his own theme song. *He is the only villain to be turned into two different monsters without ever being stanked once. *He is one of the few people who knows Randy is the Ninja, but he doesn't know Randy's real name, thinking that it is "Ranginald Bagel." *"Welcome Back Catfish" is the only episode with Catfish's appearance in Season 2. Gallery SwampySeconds_-_152.jpg Catfish_Booray_glowing_eyes.png SwampySeconds_-_166.jpg SwampySeconds_-_180.jpg SwampySeconds_-_194.jpg Catfish Booray06.png SwampySeconds_-_352.jpg SwampySeconds_-_aintthatright.jpg Catfish Booray03.png Catfish Booray04.png SwampySeconds_-_527.jpg SwampySeconds - 541.jpg Catfish Booray05.png SwampySeconds_-_574.jpg Swamparmyadvance.jpg Swampy Seconds - 604.jpg Swampy_Seconds_-_615.jpg Swampy Seconds - 625.jpg Swampy Seconds - 623.jpg SwampySeconds_-_power_of_smoke_bomb.jpg Booray_-_Spilt_my_gumbos.jpg|"You spilt mah gumbos!" CatfishBooray07.png Catfish Booray - Pythanthigator form.jpg|Catfish Booray in the form of the Pythanthigator Swampy Seconds - 802.jpg Bringmeranginaldbagel_-_171.jpg The Sorcerer150.png|Catfish Booray discovering the Sorcerer's Chaos Pearls at the end of "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" Catfish Booray& The Sorcerer.png WelcomeBackCatfish - 508.jpg Catfish Booray02.png Catfish Booray07.jpg Catfish Booray08.png Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Villains Category:Wizards Category:Hunters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Transformed characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Under Spells